Soil termites, also known as subterranean termites, are the most destructive termites in the United States. These insects, and other related insects can cause a lot of damage and should be controlled upon discovery.
Hundreds of thousands of termites in a colony well-organized among workers, soldiers and Queens tunnel 24 hours a day through soil and into the wooden frames of houses, fences and buildings providing new sources of cellulose for the entire colony.
If left untreated, termites can destroy the entire value of a home. According to the National Pest Management Association, termites are costing Americans more than $5 billion in damage each year. This is more than fire and floods combined. Destruction is boundless, because any home, regardless of design, can offer the ideal combination of heat, moisture and food for termites. In addition, many plans for housing are not covered by insurance for such damages. Without insurance protection, serious problems in selling a house may arise. Many lenders require a termite bond before lending money to homebuyers.